


A Box of Cereal

by AShippingAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, scavenger hunt of sorts, there is a game a foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShippingAddict/pseuds/AShippingAddict
Summary: The time honored Gryffindor Scavenger Hunt had an unlikely winner.Written for the Galleon Competition on fanfiction.net





	A Box of Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and while I can buy a box of Lucky Charms I do not own it either.

There was a moment of silence when Seamus Finnigan burst through the common room door. His hair was completely disheveled. He seemed to have lost a shoe. A trouser leg was slightly burned up to his knee. Yet he seemed entirely pleased with himself. He dramatically paused and triumphantly held up the box of cereal over his head.

_1 hour ago_

"Whose idea was this in the first place?" Dean muttered.

As the Gryffindors gathered around to complete the time honored tradition of the scavenger hunt. The winner had the privilege of being catered to for the duration of spring break and his/her name on the Wall of Winners. (On the this wall such names as Bill Weasley, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and to the surprise of most Minerva Mcgonagall.) Katie Bell who is the most recent winner left behind 21 challenges: two given to each person in 7th year. The first two to complete the challenge and bring the two specified objects were eligible to try to do the final challenge. This year Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan had been those two.

"Isn't it obvious that Hermione's going to win?" Parvati whispered to Lavender. Lavender glanced around, her eyes widened as she saw Dean glaring at them. She poked Parvati in the stomach. "Ow, what was that for? I'm only telling the truth. Hermione is the brightest witch our age."

"Dean is right there!" Lavender somehow managed to whisper. Parvati rolled her eyes.

"Attention!" called out Ginny Weasley, who had been entrusted to host the event. "As seeing as the only two to complete both their challenges Hermione and Seamus will compete for the honour of placing their name on the Wall!" With a flourish of her wand she levitated the box containing the final challenge. The last challenge was normally a riddle that was read to the audience and competitors. " _A place where screams are no longer heard, yet the echoes never truly fade. To find, go where the edges are blurred, where you risk of getting yourself flayed. Through a tunnel you must travel, but first you must press the ravel. Look for the thing that is nutritious. It's known 'They're magically delicious!'"_

"Hermione Granger is so going to win," groaned Dean. Harry and Ron both looked utterly baffled. While the contestants both ran out of the room seeming to know where to go.

"I bet Granger is going to win," Parvati stated. "Who wants to put a galleon on it?"

"Who knows maybe Seamus will win," Lavender said.

"As if that's possible. Mione is sure to win this," Ron says.

"I bet a galleon on Seamus." Lavender's statement was greeted with blank stares.

"You're so on! A galleon it is." Parvati, Harry, Ron, and many others joined the bet. Only Lavender and Dean betted on Seamus. "It feels like I'm robbing you two."

"We'll see who ends up laughing last." Lavender haughtily replied. Lavender and Dean looked at one another both seeming to know that they were going to spend a small fortune today.

"Seamus, you better win this stupid thing  _or else_ ," Dean muttered to himself.

_15 minutes later_

Seamus was sitting by the black lake. He still had no clue as where to find it. He kept repeating the riddle through his head. The first two were a piece of cake compared to this. He sighed heavily. Didn't being flayed meant being skinned or harshly criticized? Then it hit him! Harry and Ron in second year crashed into the Whomping Willow on a flying car. And wasn't Ron's older brother going on about how he was shocked they weren't flayed? He remembered how condescending that guy had been when he didn't know the multiple meanings of that word. He raced towards the tree before skidding towards a stop. Hermione was already there!

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out," she muttered to herself. She went near the tree with a long stick. She seemed to be looking for a particular knot. Seamus grinned, she was searching for the ravel. Having no luck, exasperated she threw the stick away.

" _Immobulus_!" The tree stopped moving. So quickly Seamus almost missed it, she entered a tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. So this was the second part of the riddle.

He realised that Hermione had her wand lit up he was careful to stay out of sight. He started to pay attention to her ramblings. "Remus even told me that people still called the Shrieking Shack even though there hasn't been any activity since he left Hogwarts. Gosh here I thought it would be in greenhouse number three." Aha, so they were going to the Shrieking Shack. Seamus nearly stopped for a moment before deciding it couldn't be too dangerous. "The last part is tricky. What is known for being magically delicious?"

Seamus nearly laughed out loud remembering when somebody had taken Katie's cereal. She nearly hexed the poor soul into having a permanent boil. He remembered her screaming, "They're magically delicious! And I only get a two boxes a month! My mom refuses to send more!" He smiled it was that cereal with the leprechaun in the front. Soon Hermione's light disappeared. He quickly placed a disillusionment charm. He entered the famed Shrieking Shack. It was very dirty.

Hermione tried summoning the item without knowing what it was. Of course nothing happened. Seamus smirked. " _Accio Lucky Charm_ s!" Exactly as he expected the cereal caming racing towards him. Hermione quickly fired a spell near the cereal box. Luckily for him it hit the wall, unluckily the wall caught fire and so did his leg. "Argh."

"Seamus you set fire to the shack!" Hermione shrieked. " _Aguamenti!_ "

"No, your spell did that," the petulant note was heard clearly in his voice. Hermione rushed towards trying to take the box before he made it to the common room. "I will make it there before you can manage to take it from me!" Seamus' disillusionment charm had worn off.

"Don't think so!" Hermione tried to stop him. They ran seeming to forget that they could use their wands. As they ran through the tunnels Hermione ducked as Seamus threw his shoe. "Really? Your shoe?" Hermione threw it back.

Nobody would forget the day Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan ran through the castle throwing things at each other while fighting over a box of cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh honest riddles are not something I'm good at. But I am quite proud of this particular one :)


End file.
